A Cure Of A Wedding
by SoumaRioChan
Summary: It becomes the final count down. Two more months till the wedding of Akane and Ranma. Akane and Ranma have to face the facts. ‘Will they love me back' Is they're impression. Will Ranma tell about his love to Akane. Will all the secrets be revealed? Read


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Disclaimer: Aright now!! This is going to be fun!! I thought up this idea when I was watching my friend's DVD of Ranma, when this idea struck me. I haven't watched a lot of Ranma 1/2, but enough to write a fanfic. Anyway... so.... let's get to the story, shall we?

**___________**

** The Wedding**

**___________**

      Two young teenagers are about to engage in a relationship that will change they're lives for the good. 

      Down the Tendo training hall stands two people. Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane. They stare at each other in a glare like stage, and yet it is not. For in two months an event that will bond the Saotome and Tendo family forever until death do they part. 

      "Ranma?" Akane's brown eyes watched Ranma moving eyes look away in embarrassment. "Are you scared? Of... what's going to happen between us?"

      Ranma let out a small gasp. He looked back at Akane's brown eyes gaze into his dreary eyes. A tear set forth into the edge of his eye. He tried to hold it back. "Akane... why these questions all of a sudden?" 

      "I just need to know. I've been wondering is that so wrong!?" Akane asked turning around, playing hard to get and trying hard not to giggle. 

      "Akane. It's not that." He rested his right hand on her shoulder. In shock she turned around and almost slapped him. But, her hand was two centimeters away from his left cheek it was because Akane was afraid to hurt him this time. "Akane... there is something I wish to tell you..." Ranma looked away. He gazed at a rose, a rose signifies love. 

      _'Do I love Akane? Do I love her so much... that... that it's time for me to marry? Will she love me back? If I show her love will she...'_  A thought struck him. 

      "AKANE!! RANMA!! CAN YOU PLEASE COME HERE!!" A voice called out, it was a male's voice so it was either Saotome Genma or Tendo Soun. Akane looked at Ranma with a deep concern in her heart. Ranma looked back at Akane. 

      "Come on, let's go." Ranma replied quickly. He quickly ran off and a tear burst out of his eye. His tear fell on Akane's hand. 

      Akane looked at her hand. The tear swiftly ran down to the floor. "Ranma..." She said softly. But, by the time she said his name he was gone. "Ranma... What's going on?" She knelt down onto the floor slowly. "Are you sad? Are you crying right now? What are you up to?" A tear gradually moved down her cheek. "Ranma. Tell me what's wrong?" She bowed her head and began to cry uncontrollably. 

      Ranma appeared into the family room. "Hello... Is anyone here?" He called out. 

      "Ranma? Where is Akane?" It was Saotome Genma and Tendo Soun. 

      Ranma looked around him. "Akane? She was right behind me, the last time I checked... I'm going to find her. Be right back!" Ranma ran out of the room. Ranma was dazed as he looked for Akane. _'Where could Akane have gone? Akane... A fragile one, she is. Say one thing and she can hurt you as much as you insult her... but some times I don't mean it. Why do I have to be so... so... childish?'_

      There was an _oink_, a familiar _oink_. Akane lifted her head and wiped her tears. It was P-_chan_. "Oh. P-_chan_. How did you find me? Come here." Akane pulled her hands away from her eyes and laid her hands on the shimmering floor. P-_chan_ climbed aboard. (Dittomon: Choo-choo!! ^o^)

      "P-_chan_, something is wrong with me. I don't know what. It seems it's about... Ranma..." 

      P-_chan_'s eyes lit up with anger. _'Saotome Ranma!! What did you do to Akane!! If you laid one finger on her I'll strangle you!!!!' _

      Akane stared into space. She saw Ranma. As Ranma appeared, Akane snapped out of it. "P-_chan_. It seems to me that... that I have feelings for Ranma. Feeling of... of Love. It's strange." 

      P-_chan_'s anger grew. He was struggling out of Akane's arms. **'_SAOTOME!!!!!!!!'_**

****

**** "P-_chan_? What's wrong?" Akane asked. Akane looked at P-_chan_. "P-_chan._ Please listen to me okay? The actual Wedding is in two months. I hope... I hope you'll still be with me okay. Don't leave me. P-_chan_. I'm afraid of this marriage. The idea of us being together until death is something I couldn't handle. But, then again... it might be a fun challenge..."

      "Akane? Where... are you?" Ranma wondered. He wondered into the training hall. "Akane. There she... Ryoga?" Ranma hid behind a corner and listened to her conversation. 

      "...I've grown fond of Ranma, I think we can live together." A tear fell on P-_chan_'s face. She tilted her head and looked at P-_chan_. She wiped the tear that had fallen on him. "P-_chan_... If I were to say... I was in love with Ranma, what do you think he would say?"

      P-_chan_'s mouth gaped at Akane's russet eyes. She looked serious, very serious. P-_chan_ was shocked at these things she had all of a sudden been saying. _'Does she mean these things? Does she mean these things? Does she?' _ 

      _'Akane...'_ Ranma thought. He looked at the rosebush once more. _'Roses... Akane is like a... rose. Lovely and yet, thorny.'_

      "Come on, P-_chan_. Let's go." Akane stood up and wiped her tears. She started to walk toward the hallway. In the corner of Akane's watery eyes she saw a pigtail. 'Is that a pigtail?' Akane had the urge to pull it and so she did. 

      "OWWWW!!!!!!! That hurt!!! Huh? Akane?" Ranma yelped. 

      "Ranma? Sorry." Akane said and then ran for her room. 

      At the moment, as Akane ran to her room a teardrop fell onto Ranma's cheek. And she disappeared. 

      Ranma felt something on his cheek. "What's this?" His hand ran over his cheek. "Is this a tear? Was I crying? No wait. Akane was... crying?" He asked himself. 

      P-_chan_ looked at Akane. She was crying and racing to her room. _'Akane? Why are you crying? Please, please stop. I hate to see you cry. And this all must be that Ranma's fault?' _ P-_chan_ fidgeted in Akane's arms. She dashed into her room and shut the door. Akane set P-_chan_ down on flung herself onto her fluffy bed. 

       "P-_chan_, be a good boy now, okay? Akane-_chan_ isn't feeling so well." Akane looked at the wall. She stared at it for a really long time. 

****FLASHBACK** **

      "Akane... I have something to tell you. It's very important. Would you mind coming with me?" Ranma asked so faintly. 

      Akane looked at Ranma. Se nodded her head happily. They walked to the park, they sat together on a bench. 

      _'I can't wait any longer. I have to tell her how I feel. It's been killing me. How shall I say this to her??' _Ranma thought for a moment. 

      Akane watched Ranma. "Ranma? Is something wrong?" Akane watched the twinkle in his eyes. 

      Ranma looked at Akane. Her dazzling brown eyes were stunning him. He had never seen her look like this before. "Akane..." He stuttered. 

      Akane looked at Ranma listening to his every word. Her eyes and ears were focused on him. Even if Akane saw any of her friends pass by. She was paying attention to Ranma.

      "Akane... I-I I lov-ve love y-yo-ou! I LOVE YOU!!" He yelled, stuttering in the beginning. Trying so hard not to cry. "DAISUKI DESU!!"

      Akane was in awe. "R-Ran-Ran-ma Ranma? Nani wa..." Akane stared at him. "What are you... saying?" 

      Ranma got up and left. 

      "RANMA!!!!! MATTE!!" Akane yelled. She got out of the park and Ranma was nowhere to be found. 

****END FLASHBACK****

      "Oh, P-_chan_. What am I going to do?" Akane looked at her beloved piggy. "P-_chan_. There's this weird feeling inside of me. I-I can't take this feeling. I'll be right back. Stay here." Akane got up and walked out of the door. 

      _'Akane? Wait!! What's happening!! I must find RANMA!!'_ P-_chan_ ran out the window and jumped into the bathroom. He jumped into the tub of hot water. He jumped out of the water. Got his clothes on and tried to find Ranma.... but, got lost. 

      "Ranma!! Where are you!!" Akane yelled. She looked everywhere. "RANMA!!" She found him. At that moment, Akane's heart felt an ache in her heart. She slowly walked behind him. "Ranma..." 

      "A-Aka-Akan-Akane..." Ranma stuttered. He turned and looked at her. 

      "Ranma, I have something to tell you also, so you'd better listen. Okay?" 

      Ranma nodded his head. He stared into Akane's deep brown eyes. 

      "Ran-Ranma. I've been fond of you for the past years. So... I'd like to say... I'd like... like to say... I lo-love I love you, too." Akane hesitated. 

      "Wha-What did you say?" Ranma asked. Akane sat next to him on the roof. She looked at him firmly, about to cry. 

      "Ranma. I love you, after you said it I couldn't help, but think about you. Everywhere I go. It's you I think of and see... and it pains me inside." Akane sobbed. 

      Ranma sat closer to Akane, rubbing her back and leaning his head on hers. He was comforting her in a way no person could. He could smell her hair in the wind and he slowly stoked her hair. Akane cried softly, giving in to telling him everything. 

      They walked back inside. "Ranma. Thank You. You've actually given me a reason why I like boys again. Usually, I'd hate them. But... you're the only one I like. The **_ONLY_** one I'd like. From now until eternity." Akane said. 

      Ranma smiled and Akane noticed a tear arose from his eyes. Akane reached into her pocket and handed him a tissue. Ranma slowly pushed her hand away softly. "You're the one that needs it more than I. Wipe your eyes." 

      Akane looked at Ranma and opened his closed fist. "Here take it. As your future wife, please..." Akane cried very softly. Ranma took the tissue and wiped Akane's tears. 

      "Let's go inside. It will get dark soon, and pop and pop are calling us." Ranma said. Akane nodded and wiped Ranma's tear. Then they went inside to see what awaits them. 

-------------

A/N: Well, what did you all think of that first chapter? This is my first Ranma 1/2 fanfic. Please, find it in your heart to review. If you at least felt like tearing, please review for this poor soul, who has lost they're own soul. Just review. Please! 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


End file.
